The Most Important Thing in Lelouch and C C's Life
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch and C. C. make a list of the top five most important things in their lives. Lelouch's list confuses Suzaku and C. C.


Note: Code Geass is owned by Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge and C. C. were in the living room. C. C. felt pretty bored while she and Lelouch were watching a documentary about coupons. C. C. asked, "Why are we watching this?"

Lelouch answered, "Because it has some pretty interesting stuff in it."

C. C. asked, "Can't we do something more exciting?"

Lelouch replied, "I want to finish watching this documentary." C. C. facepalmed.

After the coupon documentary was over C. C. said, "I was reading on the internet about something we should try."

Lelouch asked, "What is it?"

C. C. said, "We both list off the top five favorite things in our lives."

Lelouch looked confused while asking, "Why should we do that?"

C. C. answered, "It's a fun way of learning what's most important in life. It's way more meaningful than the coupon documentary. Tomorrow we can share our lists."

Lelouch sighed and said, "Okay." Lelouch and C. C. wrote down five things on a sheet of paper. C. C. blushed while writing her list. She came up with this list idea as an odd way of telling Lelouch that he's the most important thing in her life.

The next morning C. C. made breakfast and watched TV while waiting for Lelouch to wake up. Lelouch showed up to the living room. C. C. noticed that Lelouch was wearing his brown jacket and had his keys with him so she asked, "Are you going somewhere?"

Lelouch answered, "I'm going to go to get batteries at the flower store."

C. C. asked, "Can I look at your top five list?"

Lelouch said, "It's not that epic, but you can read it for five hours if you want." Lelouch threw his list to C. C.

C. C. replied, "Here's my list." C. C. handed her list to Lelouch. Lelouch put the list in one of his jacket pockets and walked out.

After Lelouch left C. C. was excited to start reading Lelouch's list. C. C. said, "These are the top five most important things in Lelouch's life." C. C. read the list from five to one: coupons, movies, money, me, and, batteries." C. C. was pretty upset that Lelouch put batteries at number one on the list of his favorite things in the world. C. C. said, "I would be okay if he liked something like family or world peace more than me, but loving batteries more than me is not okay." C. C. was pretty ticked off at Lelouch.

After buying a bunch of batteries at the flower store Lelouch went into his car and started driving home. There was a long red light so Lelouch got out C. C.'s list of her top five favorite things and started reading it from five to one: adorable stuffed animals, anime, unicorns, pizza, Lelouch. Lelouch was surprised that C. C. liked him more than anything else. Lelouch thought about C. C.'s list and said, "She thinks I'm the best. Considering I put her on my list we're going to get along super well." Lelouch thought about his list and got a little worried. He said, "Putting C. C. as the second best thing in my life might of offended her. I better buy her something to cheer her up." Lelouch drove to a nearby pizza place and got a pizza.

Several minutes later Lelouch arrived home. He looked around the living room and noticed that C. C. wasn't there. Lelouch said, "She's probably hanging out in her room. I have a chance to get the pizza ready so she can forgive me." Lelouch got out the pizza, but he accidentally dropped a pound of chocolate onto the pizza. Lelouch tried to make the pizza seem more appealing by mixing the pizza and the chocolate together. Lelouch ate a few pieces of the chocolate pizza. It tasted so bad that he stuffed the rest of the pizza into his bag of leftovers.

A few minutes later C. C. showed up in the living room. She said, "I'm going to be honest with you Lelouch."

Lelouch replied, "I love it when people lie, but okay."

C. C. said, "Your list kind of hurt my feelings."

Lelouch was really confused so he asked, "What do you mean?"

C. C. asked, "How could you consider a mundane item like batteries more important than me?"

Lelouch said, "Well you're pretty high up on my list. I care about you so much."

C. C. sighed and said, "I guess it's not that big of a deal. Did you get dinner?"

Lelouch answered, "I got a really good pizza, but I accidentally ruined it."

C. C. sighed and said, "I'll go make us dinner."

Lelouch replied, "Don't do that. I'll go out again and get us a really tasty dinner. It'll likely be edible." Lelouch hugged C. C. and walked out.

Lelouch drove to Suzaku's house and gave him his bag of leftovers from the chocolate pizza dinner. Suzaku looked at the bag and asked, "What kind of food is this?"

Lelouch said, "It's a trade."

Suzaku asked, "What do you mean?"

Lelouch said, "I'll let you eat the leftovers in the bag if you make a really good dinner for me and C. C."

Suzaku angrily replied, "No."

Lelouch asked, "Can't you at least bake some pizzas or cookies?"

Suzaku answered, "I'm sorry Lelouch, but you've asked me to bake your dinners too many times. I may be your best friend, but I can't take care of every random request that you have."

Lelouch whispered, "This is why you're not on my list of the top five most important things in my life."

Suzaku asked, "Are things going well between you and C. C.?"

Lelouch said, "Not really. I did something that made things awkward between us."

Suzaku replied, "You should come inside and we'll talk about it. Please lock the door."

Lelouch responded, "Okay bro." Lelouch tried to lock Suzaku's house door. After several attempts to lock it Lelouch decided to leave the door unlocked.

Lelouch and Suzaku sat down in Suzaku's living room and continued talking. Lelouch said, "C. C. had a really weird idea for her and me to make a list of our top five favorite things in life. She put me number one on her list, but I put her as number two on my list."

Suzaku replied, "I'm hoping that you put either family or world peace at number one."

Lelouch said, "I actually put batteries at number one." Suzaku facepalmed.

Meanwhile C. C. was waiting for Lelouch to return home with dinner. She said, "Lelouch left over an hour ago. He's probably gossiping to Suzaku about what happened between us." C. C. sighed and started heading towards a nearby pizza place.

Suzaku asked, "What other things were on your list?"

Lelouch nervously said, "Things that make my life so much better."

Suzaku wanted to make sure that Lelouch's list wasn't too silly so he said, "Please tell me what else is on your list."

Lelouch replied, "Money, movies, and coupons." Suzaku rolled his eyes. Lelouch said, "I personally think that my list is really good."

Suzaku responded, "Frankly it's a pretty bad list."

Lelouch was a little upset so he said, "Tell me about the things that would be on your list."

Suzaku replied, "The top five most important things in my life are my family, taking care of others, my friendship with you, my home, and my job."

Lelouch said, "Those are pretty silly things."

Suzaku doubted that Lelouch really loved batteries more than C. C. so he decided to ask him about it. He asked, "If you could stay together with C. C. or have a lifetime supply of batteries which would you choose?"

Lelouch answered, "I would stay with C. C. even though I would be tempted by the batteries. I think that I've always liked her more than batteries. I think that I was too scared to admit it to her."

C. C. opened Suzaku's house door and asked, "Are you ready to go Lelouch? I got us dinner at a nearby pizza place."

Suzaku asked, "How did you open my door without a key?"

C. C. answered, "It was unlocked."

Suzaku sighed and said, "Lelouch failed to lock it."

Lelouch said, "C. C. and I need to talk outside. Goodnight Suzaku."

Suzaku replied, "Goodnight Lelouch. Lock the door C. C."

C. C. responded, "Okay."

After Lelouch and C. C. started walking outside Lelouch said, "There's something important about my silly top five list that I need to tell you."

C. C. asked, "What is it?"

Lelouch said, "The main reason why I put batteries at number one is because I was scared to put you that high up on the list."

C. C. asked, "Why?"

Lelouch answered, "I thought there might be a few things that you think are better than me."

C. C. smiled while saying, "I love you more than anything else. Nothing brings more happiness to my heart than our dates."

Lelouch replied, "You're the most important person in my life." Lelouch and C. C. kissed.

C. C. held hands with Lelouch while saying, "Lets go home and have dinner. I'm super hungry."

Lelouch replied, "We should watch the documentary about laundry soap when we get home."

C. C. smiled and said, "No matter how weird you get you're the most important thing in my life."

Lelouch replied, "Batteries aren't that special compared to you."


End file.
